User talk:Prince 2000
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the File:Tatay's Photo.jpg page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Dutch, Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Thurstan (talk) 08:49, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Standards Thank you for continuing to contribute over several years. But some of us old-timers would appreciate more attention to our standards. Most noticeable would be the standard page name for an individual, which should have something date-related in parentheses after the person's name wherever possible unless the person is known or presumed to be still alive. I have very recently renamed two of your creations accordingly because your data included birth years for them, which allows one of the commonest types of parenthetical distinctions. The other obvious nonconformity in your recent work is in nation names. Because nation names can often be uncertain when an event's date is not known, we stick to current names of nations or counties etc wherever possible. "Spanish East Indies", for example, should never be shown in the "nation" field if the current nation name, such as "Philippines", is known. I hope you can take the little extra care to follow our standards so that your work can integrate better with the rest of the wiki and minimize risk of ambiguity or omission from relevant lists or categories. --- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:12, February 5, 2020 (UTC)